Shrouded Kiss
by FromTheInsideOut2
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi have been dating for some time but she is unsure of her feelings towards him. Will Kyoya be able to help her determine her true feelings towards her overly-exuberant boyfriend? -Prompt created from my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board on Tumblr!


**A/N- This story is the product of a prompt on my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board I am doing over on my Tumblr account (wichols). If you would like to join in on the fun and see what the bingo is all about head over and make some requests****!**

* * *

_The twins went overboard with this dress._ Grabbing a handful of the cascading fabric on the front of the dress she swept herself in between the dancing couples making her way towards the exit. She could faintly hear Tamaki calling out to her but she decided against turning around to acknowledge his frantic voice.

Classical music and chattering voices filled the empty hall as she lightly closed the door. Shrouded in darkness, she made her way to an unoccupied sitting area a ways away from the dance hall. Though the night was just getting started, her head already began to pound from Tamaki insisting that during the last dance to practically spin her around the entire time. The dress fabric fluttered as she slumped onto one of the couches. Closing her eyes she pressed her fingers lightly to her temples rubbing small circles to relieve the pain.

"As enduring as he is, he can be over-exuberant at times." Kyoya's voice broke through her concentrated ministrations. "He sent me out here to check on you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Between the twins stuffing me into the dress this afternoon and Tamaki's preferred dance style, I am just feeling a little out of sorts." Giving him a small sigh as their eyes connected. "I should be ok in a few minutes, thanks."

"Though I came to speak on Tamaki's behalf, I would like to say that the twins did do an immaculate job as always with your dress."

"It looks nice but I kind of look like something that would be found at Honey-senpai's table."

"Cupcake like indeed. Maybe a few too many layers but considering you deny them almost daily in being able to dress you up in their more feminine creations it was to be expected that they would go over the top for the ball." He chuckled while watching her smooth out a layer of tulle. "What did Tamaki say about it?"

"Audibly?" She paused. "Only dogs would have been able to understand him but what I gathered he thought it was a perfect dress fit for someone dating him, something something, no one better touch me, something something, best girlfriend ever." Propping her head against her open palm she leaned on the armrest. "I know he enjoys seeing me like this…" Gesturing with her free hand at the yards of fabric and beads. "It just doesn't quite feel like me. The hair, the makeup, don't even get me started on the shoes." Lifting up a few layers of the front of the dress revealed a moderately tall heel hidden among the under layers. "Then add in waltzing around the room, the jealous side-eyes from other girls, just everything. He seems to be all in or all out. Don't get me wrong it's a nice quality of his but it can get rather exhausting."

"I fully understand where you are coming from." Resting his back against the couch, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, I know exactly what that feels like. Since you two became more serious I think you have taken the brunt of his enthusiastic tendencies. It's been rather nice for me but how are things going between you two?"

Her eyes flicked to the flower arrangement set on the small end table beside the couch. "Fine, I suppose. The only thing that has really changed is his protectiveness towards me. You would think that after we got together he would have calmed down a little. And he is constantly making public declarations about our love to all and any nearby person(s)."

"It sounds like some of those things bother you to some degree? Do you not like spending more time with him?" His glasses shifted, catching a faint flicker of light.

"It's not like I _don't _like spending time with him and even when we do kiss or do couple things it does feel nice. Though, it is not much different than when I hang out with everyone else."

"So you do kiss." His hands settled into a comfortable interlocked position on his knee. "Are you indifferent towards his affections?"

Her eyes shifted back to him. "I don't know if I would say indifferent. I do enjoy them most of the time but is nice the way you would describe with being with someone else?"

"Nice is _one_ way you could describe a relationship but it seems to me that nice might not be the only word you would like to describe your relationship." His eyes raked over her figure as his statement hung in the air.

Noticing his lingering stare, a small shiver went up her back as she adjusted slightly straightening herself.

"Well if you don't mind, we can run a little experiment. If you want to know if what you are feeling is love him towards him or not you could kiss someone else and see if you feel the same towards that person as you do Tamaki. Since you said gender doesn't really matter before, you could kiss a male or female, your choice."

His proposition caught her off guard. "Kyoya, I am pretty sure that is called cheating."

"If you feel nothing towards that person and you're not going to pursue anything further, what's the harm?" Holding up his index finger for emphasis. "I am not telling you to go kiss the entire school body I am just saying, one person. If it bothers you to do that then you could always just tell him either before or after. But knowing him it is going to be a big deal either way. Or another option would be to just talk with him. But if you don't do either then you will never know if you are truly feeling any degree of love or lust towards him?"

"There seems to be _some_ logic behind what you are saying but why would lust matter?" Cocking her head in confusion.

"I will let you figure that one out and if not I am sure you wouldn't know what you are missing out on anyways."

"_Hypothetically_, if I was to do what you are proposing, who would I even go to?"

"Well if we are speaking hypothetically probably someone who can keep a secret. Though, I would suggest you not include Mori-senpai or Honey-senpai for reasons I cannot disclose quite yet. And I would stay away from Hikaru considering his immature nature."

"So hypothetically speaking unless it is Kaoru or yourself my options are pretty slim outside the club." She quipped.

Clearing his throat, "let me remind you that you are not just limited to male participants although outside of the incident during your first year I am not too sure how many willing female participants you will have."

"Thanks… you know how long it took me to convince Tamaki that my commoner upbringing did not predispose me to same-sex attraction? Answer: too long. It was his fault anyway that I kissed her."

"There seems to not be a shortage of interesting situations surrounding our Host Club balls. I wonder what will happen this year?" Addressing no one in particular. Standing up he extended his hand to help her off the couch giving his best host smile. "If we wait too much longer Tamaki will send out a search party for us."

With an exasperated laugh, she reached out taking his hand but was surprised by his sudden movement. Losing her balance, she grasped the air towards him, stumbling into his chest causing both their bodies collided awkwardly as they tumbled towards the floor.

"Kyoya?" The blond peeked out cautiously from behind the door. "Kyoya, did you find Haruhi? Does she know how sorry I am?" Glancing around he saw a flutter of lavender tulle out of the corner of his eye. "Haruhi?" Curiously, he started walking towards the commotion. As he rounded the corner, a look of horror flashed across his face as he stumbled upon his friends in an extremely compromising position.

Pools of fabric draped around Kyoya's body as Haruhi laid on top of him. Their necks craned away from each other. His arms gripping tightly around her waist. From his perspective, he had held onto her so that they would fall together instead of her falling on top of him and potentially having their heads collide. But all Tamaki could see was his girlfriend in the arms of another man laying on top of him.

The same gasp caught Kyoya's attention as his eyes locked with Tamaki's. "I would say it's not what it looks like but at this point, I am not sure what you are even thinking." His tone was steady as he helped Haruhi find her footing without stepping on her dress.

"But…"

"Seriously Tamaki, do you really think that your best friend would try to seduce me? I slipped and he caught me, end of story. We were just about to head back in until you showed up and well here we are. Let's all head back in." Grabbing his hand she led him back into the ballroom

"Uh…? Ok."

Kyoya was left alone still laying on the floor as the couple rushed back into the ballroom. Pushing himself off the floor he chuckled. That was interesting. I guess we are going with the kiss someone and not tell option. Closing his eyes he let his fingers lightly drag across his lips. _Even if it was a total accident, it was pretty clear that whatever just happened was not something that she has experienced before. A 'nothings there' kiss doesn't include softly moaning. "Huh, I might just need to look into this matter further."_ The grin slipped away from his face, replaced by his usual host smile, as he entered back into the ballroom resuming his night.


End file.
